A cloud refers to a network of remote servers hosted on the Internet and used to store, manage, and process data in place of local servers or personal computers. Servers and other resources can include certain configurations, software, and features, and can be updated based on newer versioning in software or by user preference. Multiple resources can be pooled together and can be referred to collectively as a farm. A user can use a farm individually or groups of users can share use of a farm. A farm can be one of many farms in a data center, where there may be several data centers in a geographical region. Data stored in memory storage, including local storage, cloud storage, network area storage, or other storage configurations can be transferred to a farm.